Father Sky
by HeyParaVersaLeafScence
Summary: Songfic to the song "Father Sky" by VersaEmerge. Focuses on Diana's thoughts after Plauge. Yes, there will be Plague spoilers. One-shot


**Okay so I love Gone and VersaEmerge that I had to write a songfic. Set after Plague, so yeah there are spoilers. One-shot. I'm a really bad writer, so insults are welcomed. Please R&R it's nice hearing your thoughts.**

****DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN GONE AND THE SONG "FATHER SKY"! VersaEmerge owns the song, and Michael Grant owns Diana, and the Gone series.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What a deal I've worked with Father Sky<br>He's given me a choice with time  
>Walking straight on lines,"<em>

Things were only getting worst for Diana. She wished she was still on the islands. Food was much better there and they weren't limited with basically only Nutella. To top all of that, she was pregnant with a child that she didn't want.

She knew she should've never had slept with Caine, but she did. Now she was suffering the consequences.

She was the only person in the FAYZ who could say that she wasn't a virgin, besides Caine. People would look at her, probably thinking 'whore' or 'slut.' People still hated her, like Brianna, and didn't feel in sympathy, which was good, because she didn't want sympathy. It would make her feel worst.

She wished she had a choice with this baby in her stomach. She wished she could get an abortion somehow.

"_Don't let our ankles roll  
>You've got to tip toe<br>Not to hurt your soul  
>Our bodies take a toll,"<em>

It felt good; the first time they had sex, like they really did love each other. Now, she knew it has the worst mistake of her life. She was an idiot to believe that Caine really loved her. She knew all along not to trust Caine and that he was using her, but she ignored what the voice in her head was telling her.

Sometimes she was an idiot. How could she have not known?

"_You move the pacific_

_You move…"_

She had loved Caine. She had. And that was stupid of her.

Stupid Diana. Whore Diana. Slut Diana. Bitch Diana. So many names for her. She was a bad person. Sometimes it would be nice to be good for once. She told Caine it was either control or her. And control was more important to him.

She should've left him with Bug and Penny. She should've somehow had stayed behind.

At least Caine doesn't know about his child. Diana wondered what he would do if he knew he was a father.

"_Tearing through the light of your horizon  
>I try to find a way to screw my head on right<br>Tell me to confess but I have no regrets  
>You've got me by the neck,"<em>

Her head was messed up now. She was wondering what was she going to do with a child. There were no more baby supplies. Maybe she could take over where Mary had left off… no, because then she would have to go to Perdido Beach, where Caine was.

She wasn't about to do that.

"_It's raw to my leather flesh  
>I gave my best away<br>to no one specific  
>You're no one specific,"<em>

Diana had done her best to wanting to change her ways. She stayed with Sam, knowing he would be nice to her. It's a shame that Astrid wasn't here. However, at least she didn't have to hear Astrid speak of 'god' and what she did was a sin.

It didn't matter that she had sex before marriage. She already wanted forgiveness for it. She gave her virginity to no one in particular. What did it matter now anyways? What was done was done.

"_A bone chilling culture mess  
>and still the vulture over my head<br>is threatening my sins  
>Digging deep inside my chest<br>realize we're loving less  
>Oh, and I gave my best,"<em>

Diana realized she didn't love Caine anymore; he didn't deserve her. He messed her up, told her off, and left her with a child that she didn't want to have. He did _this_ to her. She couldn't forgive him.

She gave him her best. It was her first time and his. Everything she had thought was wrong. Thanks to him, she left the island that everything she needed.

The island was a perfect place. She loved it so much. It was better than the lake.

And the food was too.

She had screwed herself into this mess. She should've thought of the consequences, but she didn't.

"_You move the Pacific  
>You move..."<em>

Diana figured Caine blamed Sam for why she left. He wouldn't blame himself. He wouldn't even guess that she was pregnant. She didn't know how he would accept her being pregnant.

"_Tearing through the light of your horizon  
>I try to find a way to screw my head on right<br>Tell me to confess but I have no regrets  
>You've got me by the neck<br>It's raw to my leather flesh  
>I gave my best, away<br>to no one specific  
>You're no one specific,"<em>

Screw Caine. He didn't matter to her. She should stop remembering him, because he wasn't worth it. She was just an idiot; she had so many names that she could call herself.

Stupid baby. The stupid baby inside her stomach. She had so many names that she could call that baby.

"I never wanted you," Diana said to the little thing growing inside her stomach. "I _don't_ want you. If I could get rid of you, I would. But I can't. So you're stuck with me as your horrible mother and I'm going to have to take care of you and protect you from evil, such as Drake. Not to mention, The Darkness. And from your dad too."

Sam would probably help her take care of the child. He had no one else, since Astrid left him. She needed the company anyways. She couldn't be alone.

She hated being alone now.

"_Who are you when no one's watching?  
>'Cause I always find myself talking<br>to someone in time with me  
>To who do you speak but never see?<br>To who do you speak but never see?"_

She looked in the mirror and saw herself. She saw her stomach. It hadn't grown that much really. She was getting a bit hungrier, which sucked, because she wouldn't get that much food. Everyone was still starving a bit, and she knew everyone had to get fed.

"Sometimes you're an idiot, Diana," she said to herself.

"I know I am."

"You're stupid. How could you get yourself in this mess? I thought you would know better. I guess I'm wrong."

"You're right."

"Ha ha, I know I am. It's just fun laughing at you."

"Shut up."

"Nah, I prefer bothering you, you stupid whore."

Diana clenched her fists and turned away from the mirror. She wanted to be good, but she secretly knew that she was a horrible person and that she would never change.

That was happening. That just made her laugh.

"_Tearing through the light of your horizon  
>I try to find a way to screw my head on right<br>Tell me to confess but I have no regrets  
>You've got me by the neck<br>It's raw to my leather flesh  
>I gave my best, away<br>to no one specific  
>You're no one specific,"<em>

Diana was has messed up as she could be. She was used, and thrown away just like garbage. She had given herself up. And now she was left pregnant, how much worst could it get?

A ton worst.

This baby had no chance in surviving in the FAYZ, and what she had heard; Little Pete couldn't even survive from Astrid's care. In fact, Astrid had let him die. She had killed him. Astrid the genius was a murderer. Something Diana never would have expected. She used to think that Astrid would be a better mother than her and that Sam and Astrid had it all figured out.

But she was wrong there.

"_What a deal I've worked with father sky_

_To no one specific_

_You're no one specific_

_What a deal I've worked with father sky_

_To no one specific_

_You're no one…"_

She was better off facing the fact that she had had sex with Caine, and that she thought it would bring them closer, when it only brought them apart. That's all it did. Maybe there's a reason why you shouldn't have sex before marriage, even though there were tons.

Diana had given herself up to no one. Caine would never be able to kiss her, touch her or her child, or even go near her or the child again.

Because he didn't deserve them.

Diana smiled at herself. She looked in the mirror and smirked. She decided to go outside for some fresh air. She was going to relax and not tense up about any of this.

It was about time she gained control of herself. Fifteen and pregnant, and she was going to give this child the nurturing that it needs.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it bad or was it good? You guys need to tell me! And does anyone know if Diana is fifteen yet? Anyways, please review! I love hearing your thoughts! Thanks! Food would be given out to anyone who reviews, just kidding, don't take food from strangers.<strong>


End file.
